The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for narrative generation using pattern recognition by topic.
An activity stream is a list of recent activities performed by an individual, typically on a single website, application, or the like. For example, a social network may have a newsfeed that is an activity stream. Many different types of websites and applications have adopted the use of activity streams, but the format does not have a standardization and messages in the activity stream are often disorganized and may be difficult to follow due to a lack of persistence of the messages or a lack of correlation of messages within a stream or even between activity streams that may be directed to the same or similar topics.